Un número
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Esa situación no era nada fácil. Sentía como su garganta se secaba, sentía un gran ataque de ansiedad. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Estaba a un paso de su perdición. Sabía que si salía vivo de esa tormentosa situación iba a matar a Midna, y de paso a Samus por no hacer nada. Otra vez esos síntomas, ya sentía que llegaba a su fin. /Un One-Shot para la Academia Smash, Universo Alterno


¡Aquí está!

Mi fic para el concurso de Academia Smash, fue un divertido reto de seguir. Aunque me encuentro ansiosa por leer la historia de los demás n.n

Si más que decir, aquí les dejo lo que sea que he escrito luego de esta nota.

**Derechos**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Jum, Super Smash Bros. es de Nintendo, no tengo nada más que decir (posiblmente por el sueño).

* * *

**Un número**

_Eso no era fácil…_

Para nada toda esa situación era fácil. Todo era tan complicado, tan efímero.

_¿Cómo rayos la vida podía ser tan cruel?_

Sentía como su garganta se secaba, sus manos sudaban a más no poder y su respiración era apresurada. Estaba pasando un gran ataque de ansiedad, su corazón palpitaba a más no poder, tenía temor. Mucho miedo y temor.

_¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!_

A cada paso se paralizaba más, ninguna película de terror lo había preparado para esa situación. Ningún entrenamiento para militares jóvenes le había instruido para manejar esa escalofriante sensación de muerte que sentía en ese momento.

_¡Maldita Midna!_

Gritaba en su interior, tratando de no dejar salir lágrimas de frustración.

Uno

Dos

Tres pasos…

Ya casi estaba cerca de su condena y debía ser un hombre para cumplir lo que tenía que a hacer.

_¡Soy un hombre!_

Las calles debían estar precisamente a oscuras y solitarias, para variar. El vacío se podía palpar y la tensión cortar con una fría daga de agonía. Era todo tan espeluznante.

_¡Gran idea el salir a dar un paseo de noche junto a esas maniacas!_

Quienes lo había acompañado, una rubia y una chica de cabello naranja, ya se habían desaparecido. No se dio cuenta en que momento, y cuando miró atrás y no las vio, se asustó gravemente hasta el punto que su cuerpo ya temblaba dolorosamente dejando algunas extremidades con cierto ardor comparado a las quemaduras.

_¡Rayos, estoy solo!_

Se quejaba en su interior. Aunque eso no era verdad, y es por esa misma razón que lo decía. Estaba solo…

Con su tortura.

Cuatro

Cinco

Seis pasos…

Se había olvidado del celular en su casa, no podía llamar a nadie de emergencia. No tenía su bicicleta cerca, la había dejado tirada en su jardín. ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando fue con sus amigas si nada encima? Ni dinero, ni tarjeta. ¡No se había traído ni la pequeña daga que siempre llevaba consigo! Lo único que traía en su bolcillo era un lápiz y un papel que su amiga rubia le había entregado antes de desaparecer.

_¡Voy a morir joven!_

El rubio se alborotó sus cabellos con desesperación mientras seguía caminando con tortura. Cada vez más cerca.

_Dolorosamente cerca…_

Siete

Ocho

Nueve pasos…

Estaba a un paso de su perdición. Sabía que si salía vivo de esa tormentosa situación iba a matar a Midna, y de paso a Samus por no hacer nada.

_¡Vaya amigas que tengo!_

Otra vez esos síntomas, se sentía desfallecer. Su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse y de sus labios salió un jadeo de horror. Eso llamó la atención de la _otra persona_ quien volteó a ver muy fijamente al manojo de nervios que caminaba en agonía.

Se sentía como una presa ante la atenta mirada de un depredador, esos ojos que lo miraban tan fijamente haciéndolo experimentar que su alma se estrujara violentamente dentro de su pecho.

_Esos ojos tan profundamente azules._

La _otra persona _seguía en su posición.

Un paso.

Ese paso que faltaba fue dado. No por el manojo de nervios sino por la _otra persona, _con una sonrisa bailarina entre sus labios y las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo por el frío.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó la _otra persona_.

El rubio bajo la mirada, aún el ataque de ansiedad seguía haciendo su función. Pero la cálida voz de la mujer frente a él, porque sí; _otra persona_ era una mujer, le tranquilizó y le dio algo de confianza para hacer su cometido.

- Si… – suspiró el chico aspirando aire para decir las otras palabras. – Necesito tu ayuda.

La chica sonrió, un elegante gesto que hizo darle un vuelco al corazón del chico de una manera completamente diferente.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – habló amablemente la chica de un cabello delicadamente castaño y alargado.

- Pues…

Lo pensó, calló apresuradamente dejando que su compañera pusiera una mueca curiosa en sus suaves fracciones. La verdad que sus amigas pagarían por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza, esa tortura.

_Esa dulce tortura._

Esa chica frente a él era una gran chica que él siempre admiraba de lejos, en la biblioteca. Sus amigas lo sabían y por eso le hicieron esa estúpida apuesta.

Ella esperaba algo impaciente la respuesta del chico, y este sonrió.

Ya estaba algo decidido, aunque algo muy nervioso y apenado.

- Me… – inició el joven con nerviosismo. – ¿Me podrías dar tu número telefónico?

La chica solo se le quedó mirando por un momento… Y asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

* **_Momentos Antes_**

Dos chicas se encontraban paradas frente a un rubio traumado en las oscuras calles de la ciudad donde hace un momento discutían acerca de un plan que ellas tenían.

- ¡Vamos Link! – insistía la chica de cabellos naranja. – ¡Es tu oportunidad!

- ¡Yo no voy hacer semejante cosa! – exclamó sonrojado. – ¡No soy tan atrevido!

La rubia que los miraba silenciosamente se acercó al rubio con una mirada seria tocándole el hombro derecho.

- _Quizás_… Esta es la oportunidad. – le extendió una papel y un lápiz. – Aprovecha ahora.

El chico suspiró tomando ambas cosas y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, aunque seguía negando que haría tal ocurrencia de sus amigas.

- No hablare con esa chica… ¡No me conoce! ¿Y si la asusto? – cuestionaba el joven de ojos azules con un tono preocupado.

- Eso no lo sabrás si no das este paso. – le aseguró la chica de igual ojos azules bajo el nombre de Samus.

- ¿A caso no eres un hombre? – le recriminó desesperada la chica que planeó todo. – Vamos… Es una apuesta. De seguro Peach amaría esto si estuviera aquí.

- ¿Una apuesta? – la miró con duda sabiendo de lo _peligrosa_ que era esa chica.

- Si, una apuesta. – sonrió maliciosamente la que respondía como Midna. – Si te atreves a preguntarle su número, prometo interesarme en tus cosas de historias y a tocar en tu banda… Sino lo haces… Me pagaras todas las salidas, me permitirás salir con tu hermano menor, dejaras de espantar a todos los buenos tipos que se me acercan…

- _Criminales_… - murmuró enojado Link.

- Y me darás esa espadita que con tanto orgullo guardas en tu cuarto.- culminó de decir la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Eso es injusto, son muchas cosas! – se negó el rubio. – ¡Ayúdame, Samus! ¡Eres la voz de la razón!

La rubia suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento Link, pero por muy injusto y descarado que sea su propuesta… Creo que apoyaré por esta vez a Midna. – pidió disculpa con la mirada. – Todo es por un bien mayor.

El chico de ojos azules se quedó paralizado sin poder creer la traición de su siempre recta amiga. Poco a poco fue aceptando la derrota frente a una burlona sonrisa de la chica de cabellos naranja.

- ¡Bien! Entonces, Link… Si no quieres perder todas esas cosas… ¡Adelante! – aplaudió con una risa maliciosa. – Estaremos viendo que tal lo haces. Solo es un número.

Y fue ahí que todo inició, solo por un número. Por un momento, su mundo se fue a bajo en lo más profundo de la Tierra y subió por lo más alto en los Cielos.

_Y todo esto por amor…_

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Y he aquí mi extraña historia para esta competencia… Al parecer lo intenté, intenté hacer algo de suspenso y quizás hasta de terror. ¡Pero me es inevitable! Esos géneros no son para mí.

¡Gracias por leer y un saludo al peque Chris que me motivó a escribir este One-Shot!

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
